The Genderbend
by Superpenguins
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, the girl who is known as the social outcast in Panem University, gets picked for a special project by her Professor, Mr. Abernathy. She doesn't know the mess she will get into. Modern day AU
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I let him talk me into this.

I can't believe I agreed.

Professor Abernathy brung up and extra credit assignment to raise my grades. I needed to know more, since my grades seem to have been drooping this semester.

"So.. You'll do it?" Professor Abernathy questions.

"Yes! I need this! Thank you so much!" I say in a rush.

"Your welcome, sweetheart. And, don't worry I'll pay for that other stuff too."

I seriously don't know why the idea ignited a spark in me, that is now gone. But since I got stuck in this mess, I can't get out. The idea of the project is not at all stupid. It is actually pretty smart once you think about it. But once your a stunt woman for it, the 'smart' turns out to be scary.

Why didn't he just pick one of the popular kids?

Look at Delly Cartwright. She has met and befriended everyone in The University of Panem. That is a terrifying amount of people.

What about Cato whatever his last name is? He's the sporty jock that every girl dreams of. He's sweaty all the time.

What about Peeta Mellark and his surprisingly-stunning blue eyes that hypnotizes about anyone, his charm and popularity, what about him?

Madge Undersee is the mayors daughter, but is quiet. She's not snotty, as many of you would think. She sits next to me at lunch. Once you get to know her, she won't stop blabbering. But that's okay, since I don't talk much anyways.

And me, you ask? I'm Katniss Everdeen, the social outcast who is afraid, with a father who died, a mother who works her ass off, and a loving, caring sister who is my everything. This is going to be a fun story to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose you all want an explanation. I want one, too.

My grades were suddenly drooping, so I turned to Mr. Abernathy, my favorite crazy science teacher, and he offered me a crazy idea that I thought I couldn't refuse. I was so wrong. I need this extra project that will "boost my grades up tremendously high" so I can get into the Nurses and Doctors of Panem college. I need it so very bad. For me and mostly for Prim. I get into this college then I get a job as a doctor so I can support Prim. Or I can get into the Olympics with archery with my "amazing aim" as my dad put it, but that's a stupid idea. I'm horrible in crowds, anyway.

When I took his offer, I really didn't know what to expect. I did know there would be "alterations with my appearance", but I didn't know that he would pay for my supplies. That means I owe him. Mr. Abernathy said not to worry but that's all I do.

I wonder what he is going to do for my project. Who am I going to stay with? He will surely tell the other teachers, right? If not, teachers won't see Katniss Everdeen. Neither will my friends. Or Madge. I forgot I don't have friends. What groups will I hang with? How will I perfect the slang? Or the voice? Why didn't I think of these before? What if- What if I take a walk to stop thinking? That usually helps clear my mind. And right now, pacing around my empty dorm does not help.

As I open my door, I immediately see a drunk Mr. Abernathy and don't know where to go because I don't want to take care or talk to him in his drunken state. No walk then. I'm shutting the door and just as it's about to close, I see a foot stop it.

Oh no.

I see Mr. Abernathy open the door fully but does not dare to take a step in my room.

"Herro, sweat nart!" He slurs

His braeth makes my eyes water and you can smeel he multiple beers he has drank.

"Have.. have you been drinking?" I say in disgust.

"Maybe?" He giggles, then rubs his whiskers, looking like he's thinking.

"Hows yer project goin' on?" he yells.

"Fine." I lie. "and can you shush up?"

"It starts tomero!" he whisper-yells.

"What?! Since when?" I yell out.

"Can you shush up?" he mimics me "I told you last week."

I try to remember. I must have been to busy doing nothing that I forgot.

"Well, you said you would get me materials. Where are those?" I strike back.

"You get em' on me desk." he states "wear dem to class tomorrow. Make friends. Your name will be Kris Jinastun. I told all de teachers yer project so dey noe."

"Thanks for the information!" I say and i turn on my heel and take off towards his room. I hear a soft thud and, curious, I turn around to see a passed out Mr. Abernathy laying on the floor and I chuckle. Even though he's drunk most of the time, he is pretty smart and strategic.

Once I enter his room and go to his desk, I find all the items I need in a bag labeled "Katniss Project" in big messy letters. In the bag I find a wig that I will have to cut. Prim likes to do things like that. I'll let her cut the wig. I find cloth wrapped up in a cylinder to flatten my chest, one hundred dollars to buy clothes and such and... a soft stick. What? Why would I need a small soft stick? Wait.

Oh my god. That is gross.

My cheeks turn into a bright scarlet as I think of wearing that for a month! I jam it back into the bag as fast as I can and I run out of the classroom, heading to my dorm.

This is going to be a long, long February.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading in two weeks! I had school and winter break homework, and I couldn't squeeze it in! I'll upload at least another chapter this week.**

* * *

I need help. From a boy I can trust, that knows me better than I know myself, because when I spill, I will need to explain a lot of things. Plus, Gale's a boy, he can teach me all of the man-tricks or whatever.

I glance at the flip-phone from across the room. What if he thinks I'm going ballistic? I can practically hear him tell me how much of a doofus I'm being. No. He will understand.

I hear a loud noise that removes me from my self-argument. What..? I pretend I never heard it and pick up the heavy phone. Just as I flip open the phone, I hear it again. It's coming from the hallway, I know that. As I listen closely, it sounds like... A whimper? Yes, definitely a whimper. But who? I open my door quiet enough to see that there is Professor Abernathy, laying there, probably form a huge hangover. I open my door fully now and cross my hands across my chest. I nudge him with my foot.

A hilarious thought comes to mind. A hilarious and evil thought.

I go back into my dorm and bring out some whipped creme, a feather and a blow horn. I have class soon, got to make this quick. I quickly put all the ingredients on him and yell "Haymitch! It burns! Help me!" and blow the blow horn

"Ahh!" He yells out as he touches his body for any fire. Sighing with relief, he scratches his beard. He then sees me, trying not to die from laughter.

"What? You did this, you spunky little freshman. Don't you have an assignment to do?" He says, clearly angry, but he has a slight humor in his voice.

"I did all the homework my teachers assigned me because I will be 'gone'. The only assignment I have to do is yours." I state, obviously glad with myself.

I did all my work that I would have to do in the past four weeks in my other classes, so all I have to work on is Professed Abernathy's little project. I try to get the best grades, to go to the best school on a full scholarship, and get the best job as either a doctor just like 'mom', or be an archer, just like dad.

I divert my thoughts from my parents and speak up. "So, are you going to help me be a man or..."

"Well, I need to clean up now, you little punk. That wasn't like the little quiet girl who sits in the back of the class, now, was it?"

He is right. I never speak up, and when I do, I did it for the participation grade. I guess the little girl in me decided that if it helps your grade, do it as best as you can. That means I have to talk, walk, act, and even eat like a boy. I need to call Gale really badly.

"No, actually, not at all." I say. "But I need to act the part and that's what a stupid freshman boy would do, right?"

He pauses, then says "Yeah, alright, sure, but you need to work on that voice of yours because boys do not sound like little six year olds."

"Okay, we both have things to work on. Like hitting the happy juice." I say as I glare at his whiskey bottle, not even opened. "I have to work on being a boy, and I need to make an important phone call for it so bye!" I babble as I step back in my dorm. Professor and I are like best friends now, I think as I quickly dial Gale's number. I press the green button and the phone rings three times before you hear a deep, low, husky groan that sounds like a "Hello?"

"Did you drink last night or are you still sleeping?" I ask him, hoping that it is the second one.

"Uggh. I had three shots yesterday with tequila and Corona and-" I cut him off, miffed.

"You were drinking when Prim was around?! Gale, she's a freshman in high school! You should know that high school is the time when your hungry, horny, emotionally distressed, thirsty for any type of alcohol-" I list until Gale cuts me off.

"She was with Rory and her friends, don't worry! Oh my Goodness Katniss." He sighs, annoyed.

I cough "horny" into the phone and imagine what they could be doing over there. Seven minutes? Spin the bottle? Truth or dare? I need to stop thinkingow, this is not good for me.

"Don't ever do it again, or I will hurt you." I hear him snort form the other line and I wonder how long he can breath. "Anyway, I called you for some project help. I have to be a 'boy' and see how it is being the opposite gender, but I need you to help me. Come over and help me. Sound good?"

"Yeah, but for how long?" He asks.

"For an hour or two, I just need help for the first time then you're off."

"Prim?"

"Tell her she can stay at Rue's, or she can maybe stay home alone." Prim is responsible. She can do it. I try to put what I said about teenagers in the back of my head.

"Sounds good. See you there."

* * *

I see Gale at the lobby, pondering at how huge this place is.

"Yeah, I know," I say feigning surprise "most beautiful place ever! Now let's go." I say as I grab him and pull him to the elevator.

There's a silence when we get to the elevator and that's when I see that he has a huge bag with him.

"What did you bring? Three bodies?" I ask him jokingly

"Nah, just some of Rory's old clothes. He is pretty big, so I thought these would suit for a month."

Then a ding goes off that signals me to lead him to my dorm. I head down the hallway, turn left, then look for my dorm. Gale, still gazing at the building, says "So, room 345, eh?"

"Yeah. Here, let me take this." I say as I take Gale's bag.

We head inside and I tell him to act like he's at home while I get the ingredients for the super costume.

"So, I need you to tell me how to do this. Oh, and you also have to cut the wig." I say this right before he sees the pretend penis. He bursts out in laughter and by the time he's done, his eyes are watery.

" I never thought quiet, little Catnip would agree to wear a penis!" he hollers.

"Laugh all you want, but it will be me going to be in a better school in a few years with the best grades!" I told him. "Now, help me."

Gale picks up the wig cap and gives it to me. I place my hair in a low bun and put on the wig cap. He plops the wig on my head, grabs a pair of scissors, and begins to snip. By now, he has done the wig in a hair style much like his.

"Am I a mini Gale now or something?"

Gale laughs a hearty laugh and goes into the giant bag he brought. Inside I see some sneakers, dress shoes, five pairs of jeans, three pairs of sweatpants, five shirts, two belts, six shorts and two sweatshirts.

"Why so much?"

"You have to stuff your closet with all of these, so I brought a lot."

"Oh gosh."

After everything has finished, I put on all the guy things and come out of my bathroom.

"Katniss, is that you? Wow, I did such a good job!"

"I know. Now it's time for you to go."

"But why? I wanna stay here!"

"Just go! I need to hang with with some boys now."

"Good luck!" He yells through the door.

I check the clock. It's 5:35 and my Performing Arts class starts at 6:00. Time to meet some guys.

* * *

**Sorry for the long, boring chapter. I'll Write on Friday too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I have no excuses. I just thought that no one reads this fic and I didn't login for a week or two. Then when I did see that people read this, I started writing this, and it didnt save the first three times. I kinda worked hard on this, so read and enjoy.**

* * *

Keep your cool. Wassup', man? Take a chill pill, bro. Duuuude! What else do guys say?

I ask myself these questions as I head towards the elevator. I notice some girls, so much prettier than me, and I nod my head at them and smirk. I see guys do that to girls a lot. I guess you can say I observe people. Anyway, as I nodded my head, these girls giggled, batted their eyelashes, and applied more lipstick. I almost gagged at the sight of their lips all puckered up, which made them look like dying ducks. I hear the ding of the elevator and quickly acknowledge the guys next to me, gawking.

"What?" I say in my regular voice.

Now their confused. Wait. Crap! I totally forgot I'm a guy!

"I'm a little sick," I say in a more manly voice. I fist bump this guy and say, " Sup'. I'm Kris Jinastun, but you can call me Kris."

"H-hi. I-I'm B-Beetee." He says timidly.

"No need to be scared, man. I'm new here. I guess no one was expecting me."

"Oh!" he says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh! Im so sorry! i thought you were like Cato or something, but you don't look barbaric, just handsome to those girls"

I laugh and say '' No worries, bro! I just need to go to the cafe, im starved."

"Nice meeting you! Beetee says as i exit the elevator.

"You too!" I yell back.

Now im turning right, then left, then right again to get to the Starbucks. Coffee is bitter and horrible, I just don't see how people like this stuff. But, im lucky enough guys are here,im here mostly to make acquaintances, and then just to copy. I go over to the most popular guys in the university. Peeta, Cato, Marvel and Finnick.

"Sup'." I say correctly. "im Kris."

Cato looks at me up and down, like he was judging me or something, then says, "Who are you? What makes you think that you can approach us like this?"

"Whoa, calm down! I just need a tour or something of the school, just got here."

Then Peeta looks at me, eyes full of concentration. Oh, no. Does he recognize me? Probably not, I never talk to anyone except Madge. He then speaks up.

"I'll take you. I don't have a class until six o' clock, anyway."

"Thanks, man. By the way, for memory, what's your names?" I feign curiosity.

"Oh, it's Peeta," he says pointing to himself, "Marvel, Cato, and Finnick."

"Okay, thanks. Shall we go?" I say as I plant a mental facepalm. What boy says 'shall'?

"Uh, yeah. This is the cafe, as you can see." he says, pointing to the Starbucks cup. "That," he says pointing toward the dorms "is the dorms for students and teachers offices. There's a drunkard over there though. Yeah, the history teacher. People say that he has been hooking up with some girl on campus."

I swallow hard. I feel like I was the girl in that rumor, and i probably was.

"I dont know who, though. He continues on. "Over there is the main building, there is the east building, and all the way over there, is the west building."

"Thanks, bro. And im sorry if this is weird, but where do the hottest chicks hang? I may need their numbers."

"They mostly hang at Over There, that new clothing store. It's super confusing, though."

"Thanks, man." I say sitting on a bench. After a few seconds, he joins me.

"You'll have the girls drooling over you, I bet." He says, breaking the silence.

"You're not too bad yourself." I joke. "You probably have girls throwing themselves at you."

"Oh, they do." he says, emphasizing the whole sentence. "But I only want one girl. Yeah, that's picky of me, but I can't help myself. She's really pretty, but she's never even talked to me. or glanced at me for that matter. The girls usually approach me, not the other way around! and she's mysterious, and - the best part- I don't even know her name!"

I think this girl he is describing is me, but I quickly direct my mind to something else. Wouldn't want to get my hopes smashed to pieces, wouldn't I?

I'm bored so I'm glancing around. The first thing I see is this giant clock tower and I notice that it's three minutes until my next class. I guess Peeta sees it to because he goes, "Shit!" and we start sprinting to the dorms.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you EverlarkCatoniss, you were a huge inspiration for this chapter!**

** ~Superpeinguin **


End file.
